


可以不要冬日限定吗

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 2





	可以不要冬日限定吗

（1）

“实在是太震撼了......”

16岁的小轩带着遮阳帽，脖子上挂着一个菲林照相机从展览馆走出来在喃喃自语中。他策划已久的寒假之旅，重头戏之一就是来参观大名鼎鼎的三星堆，运气也足够好，今天所有精品馆藏都全数陈列，小轩总算没白来一趟，咔嚓咔嚓谋杀了好几卷菲林，流连到闭馆才走，心满意足的他坐在回城的公交车上，满脑子还是神似外星人的凸眼睛大耳朵青铜人像。

公交车从郊外回到城里，车窗外的景象终于热闹了起来。小轩看什么都新鲜，四川的风土人情真的和广州大不一样。他看得目不暇接，突然，在视野里出现了一条人头攒动的广场，似乎是一个市集，再仔细一看，摊子里卖的都是古玩。

“这就是姨丈说的古董街吗？难得来到，怎么样也要去开开眼界。” 外地游客小轩可不会放过任何一个新鲜有趣的地方，而且他刚刚对古董产生了浓厚的求知欲，于是他二话不说就下了车。

是一个小型古玩交易市场，广场上有好几十个摊位，有的摊主像是行家，摆着一些书画，绣品，玉石在和买主讨价还价；有些人是农民打扮，兜售一些从地里面挖出来的东西，粘成一坨，乍一看根本看不出来是什么。

逛了一圈，确实又长了不少见识，其中一些小玩意也让他眼馋。可是，他年纪小也知道，这种市场水太深，以自己这个外形打扮站在一堆老油条中间，简直集齐了“冤大头”所有要素，被宰概率百分之九十九，所以他决定看完就打住，明天再和拉姨丈过来逛。

玩了一天，实在走不动了，刚好有个卖面的路边摊，他赶紧坐了下来点了一碗吃顺便休息。一碗鸡汤肉丝面下去，终于祭了五脏庙，他才打量了一下这个店，店倒没什么特别的，一个路边摊，路旁支着几张桌子，卖面的阿姨闲得打盹，除了他也只有另外一个客人，这个时候门可罗雀——可是，等等，小轩定睛一看——哇，这个客人长得真好看。

隔壁桌坐着一个20出头的男孩，浅浅的小麦肤色，细软的刘海搭在额头上，长了一双水润的大眼睛，鼻梁笔挺，腮帮子鼓鼓的，小嘴嘟嘟的，穿着一件蓝色棉袄，说不出的可爱，小轩看得移不开眼睛。

那个男生点了一杯玻璃瓶装的豆汁，一边咬着吸管（已经快被他咬扁了）一边盯着桌上的东西出神，他凝着眉头，好像在烦恼什么。他感觉到旁边投过来的视线，扭头看了一眼，是个小屁孩，决定不搭理他。可是过了一会儿，那小孩还在看。

“你看审磨啊。”男孩不耐烦地抛了一句话。

小轩绽开了一个天真的笑容，回答道：“人们常说蜀地盛产美人，今日一见果然名不虚传。哥哥，你长得真好看，比我以前见过的人都好看。”小小少年淳朴率真，心里想什么就说什么，何况夸人的话，也没什么不能说的。

这人真憨，这是肯尼听完这番话的唯一想法。他身在此处已经够倒霉的了，怎么坐下来喝点东西都能遇上个傻子。他默默地翻了白眼。

“咦，不对呀，”此刻小轩心里才反应了过来，哥哥说话那熟悉口音，明显不是本地人，更像小轩同乡才对。这更加勾起了小轩的好奇心，他探头过去又问：“哥哥，你不是四川人哦？”

“不4，你问完没......”

“哥哥，你是广东过来的吗？”

肯尼可不想对这个陌生小孩说更多了，但没等他回答，眼尖的小孩又发现了什么，“好漂亮的铜钱！”这下可好，麻烦小孩整个人坐到了他这桌，盯着桌上的铜钱两眼放光。

平心而论，这几个币的品相确实不错，是乾隆通宝，字体工整，没磕没碰，干净黄亮，拿在手里把玩一定很过瘾。小轩忍不住摸了一下，兴致勃勃地问男孩：“你这些是哪儿弄来的呀？”

听他这么问，肯尼突然不想赶他走了。他这才认真看了一下这个小孩，全身上下最显眼的就是他脖子上挂着的胶片相机，肯尼扫了一眼，珠江S-201，能给小孩买相机的，都不是普通人家吧，他想。

他换上了一个友善的笑容，耐着心回答：“前几天在附近的农民手里买的，刚出土的时候全是泥，我洗了好几天又晾干，才挑出来这几个完好的呢。”

肯尼继续说：“真币和做旧的假币是不一样，古币因为里面的金属物质流失，你敲它的时候声音会哑一些，”肯尼用指甲敲了一下铜钱，发出喑哑的响声，他怕小轩听不清楚，还特意拿到他耳边再敲了一下。

“还有，真正的古铜钱尝起来是甘甘的，它不像假钱的表面是用酸水腐蚀出来，那种就会有苦涩味，” 肯尼拿着铜钱放到嘴里舔了一下，看得小轩心里漏得一拍。

“你尝尝，”肯尼把铜钱翻了个面递到小轩面前，“不脏，我之前煮过的。”

小轩不知怎么的就想害羞往后躲，但在好奇心的驱使下他还是舔了一下。  
冰冰的，甘甘的，带点泥土的芳香。

这一刻，他不知是彻底对古钱币着了迷，还是对神秘的男生着了迷。

（2）

“小盆油，你叫审磨名计呀，一过人来碗的嘛？” 漂亮哥哥突然变主动，小轩有点不太适应，他脸有点烧，低下了头，支支吾吾地：“我......我......”

“嗯？”

“我听不懂哥哥说什么，哥哥还是说广东话吧。”越来越小声。

肯尼差点被豆汁呛到。

“好喇好喇......我叫Steven，喺依边搞古董生意嘅，你呢，小朋友，点称呼？”

小轩抬起头，肯尼看到了一灵气的眼睛，睫毛像刷子一样浓密，是个长得很清秀的男孩，“我叫张敬轩，放假来揾亲戚玩，我d朋友都叫我张轩。”  
“咦，你做古董㗎？怪唔得你甘识鉴定d铜钱啦！”小轩崇拜地看着他。

“识少少咁啦，哈哈，”肯尼干笑两声，大脑迅速运转，“不过唔系咩都做，呢排都系经手d古钱币多，好似秦朝半两钱啊，西汉五铢钱，好似你而家见到呢几个，就系清朝㗎喇。”肯尼绞尽脑汁把能记得的专有名词都翻出来。

“其实唔了解噶人会觉得玩古董花费好大，其实丰俭由人，好似钱币咁，就合适入门玩。因为距发行量大，流传到现今的也非常多，所以一个普通噶钱币，只需要一碗面的价格，就可以买到了，” 肯尼循循善诱。

“系咩！” 小轩仿佛打开了新世界的大门。

“系啊，唔需要下下都去到五六位数。你睇，就好似呢几个咁，系我呢批货最后卖剩的了，我同个卖家倾好五百蚊成交，不过好无诚信咯，距刚刚托人来同我讲交易取消，唔买了。”

“下，咁点办？”小轩瞪大眼睛问。

“揾下一个买家咯，好嘢你惊卖唔出？这几个不是普通钱币，它是母钱，就是铸币局会用它当模版铸刻量产普通钱币，它的一笔一画都比量产币细瘦分明得多，绝对不会粘在一起，由于现存量量少，日后不会贬值。”肯尼拿着一个币举到小轩眼前给他耐心讲解，终于给他说心动了。

小轩吞了一下口水，“咁，你不如卖给我啦。”

“好啊！”肯尼脱口而出，想到不能暴露他马上收起嘴角，“呃，但是轩啊，你贸贸然买这么贵的东西，你家人不会不高兴吗？”

小轩脑中可从来不会有这个念头，想要的东西，能买得起就买，性价比大不过我高兴，他真的翻出钱包，把所有钞票硬币倒出来，发现除了三张百元大钞之外，剩下的碎银才只有几十块，失落得眼睛都耷拉下来了。肯尼看出他的犹豫，于是他赶紧一把拿过小轩手里三张一百块，检验了一下真假，十分高兴地说：“够了够了，看跟你这么有缘，这五个乾隆母钱便宜给你了。”

小轩自觉不能占人家便宜，惊讶地问：“这样会不会不太好？”

肯尼利落地拿出一条干净的方巾把五个铜钱给他包起来，用橡皮筋捆好，郑重地交到张轩手上：“宝物遇到有缘人，必将保您一家财源广进，生意兴隆。好了，我这边也要去做别的业务，小朋友再见啦。”

“哎哎你别急着走啊......” 小轩一时失神，他拉住肯尼的手，肯尼心一虚，“你...你该给我写个收据是不是。”

写就写吧。肯尼问店家要了纸笔，在纸上写下一行字：

今收到张先生交来乾隆通宝母钱五个款项合计300元。收款人:史提芬。 1997年12月x日。（笔者注：此时300元相当于一个普通工人两个月的工资。）

写完收据以后，肯尼飞快地告别了小轩。他走远后长舒一口气，大老远来这一趟好在也不算一无所获。他是菲律宾华侨，跟着家人搬回香港不久，一时间找不到工作，又听说他老同学史提芬在四川倒腾古董，行情正火热，闲着也是闲着不如过来这边找找机会。谁知道刚来没几天，两人就发生口角还大打出手，当场在酒吧就闹掰了，说得好听从此大路朝天各走各的，说得不好听肯尼是从哪来回哪去，大老远折腾了一通什么也没捞着，只剩下史提芬送给他玩的几枚品相还过得去的铜钱。谁知否极泰来，在他坐在路边摊喝豆汁的时候就天降一个冤大头，于是他抓紧机会三下五除二就把手里的普通货当作稀货卖了出去。

他一边走在路上一边畅快地想：“又不是卖假币，有什么不可以呢？市场经济，谁规定不能卖贵。”

另一边厢，小轩坐在回姨丈家的公交车上，又忍不住打开了方巾把买回来铜钱摸了又摸，看了又看，越看越精致，买得太值了。他像小孩子偷吃糖那样拿起一个铜钱吮着，原来确实是甜味，一定是真的。

（3）

吃完晚饭，大家坐在客厅看电视节目，而小轩的手和眼睛就没离开过他刚买回来的宝贝。姨丈好奇地过来瞧一眼，说道：“哎哟，我们小轩学会玩古钱了啊，给我看看？”

小轩开心地给姨丈递过去，还说：“卖给我的人说这种是特别稀有的母钱，和常见的不一样。”

姨丈一听就知道不好，拿了个放大镜认真地看了一下，问小轩：“他卖你多少钱啊？”

“三百。”

“可这个，就是普通的小平钱而已啊，最多就是做工比较精致，可确实就是最普通最常见的款，” 姨丈从茶几的抽屉里拿出一袋满满的铜钱，大小纹样和小轩的一模一样，“你看，30块钱就能买这么多。”

“你这几个被币是被人刻意打磨过，让它看起来光洁亮丽，没什么凿刻痕迹，但破绽在于小平钱是比母钱要小一圈的，你看，你这几个就和我这些是相同大小的。”

事实如此，也轮不到小轩不信，他沮丧极了，没想到这么好看的哥哥也会骗人。姨丈摸摸小轩的脑袋，“没事，凡事总要交点学费嘛，下次你就会辨别了。”

小轩内心一阵酸楚，付出了信任却被辜负不好受，想去问问那个人，为什么要欺骗他呢，可是，天大地大，人海茫茫，他又怎么可能重遇那个人呢？

（4）

由于旅费被骗光，小轩只得用剩下的钱买返程的火车票，提前踏上回家的旅途。他走在火车站里面还是失魂落魄的，想去的地方没去成，还被很有好感的陌生人狠狠伤透。

就在他准备走到售票窗口的时候，隔着来来往往的人群，他竟然又见到了那个漂亮男生，不，漂亮骗子，他行色匆匆，挎着个旅行包，也准备上火车。小轩尾随着他，男生到小卖部买了瓶水，就在他准备喝的时候，小轩快狠准地揪住了肯尼的胳膊，“你给我站住！”

肯尼一回头看是他，登时吓得脸都白了，条件反射想扯开他的手，可是被紧紧拽住，他只好说：“放开我，放开我，有事好商量......”

家教良好的小轩真的就放了手。

肯尼再次跑为上计。可是没等他跑出几步他就发现——我包呢？一回头，小轩举着他的包，好整以暇，冷冷地着看着他。

等肯尼掉过头追他的时候，小轩已经凌波微步地闪进了厕所。肯尼跟进去的时候就傻眼了，根本不知道他在哪一格，他也不敢声张，巡了一圈只好在门口守着。

等了没多久，小轩就出来了，脸上带着了然于胸的表情，他把旅行包抛回给肯尼，肯尼差点没接住，他赶紧翻了一下里面有没有少了什么。

“不用找了，”肯尼一看，他的回乡证赫然被他拿在手里，“关智斌，这位香港同胞，你用不用连名字都要骗我。”

肯尼想把他的证件夺回来，哪知小轩动作更快，他猛得退开一步，“不要抢，你抢我就大喊了。”

肯尼看了下人流密集的四周，不想横生枝节，“OK，OK，你想要怎样。”

小轩明明刚才就能在他包里拿回他的钱，但他没有。他嘴一嘟，带点强硬和撒娇的语气，“你毁了我的旅程，你要赔我，陪我去玩。”

肯尼一听就不乐意，哪知道路上还会发生什么事，一时态度迟疑，面露难色。

小轩委屈地大喊：“你把我去看大熊猫的钱都骗走了，呜......”

“好啦好啦，小声点，”肯尼慌得立刻捂上小轩的嘴，剩下两只眼睛还是瞪着肯尼，“去去去，你个麻烦鬼。”

小轩终于心满意足地笑了，“好耶！”

（5）

于是他们坐上了广汉到成都的火车，一路上小轩叽喳不停地说话，从三星堆的金箔面具说到家门口的大榕树，肯尼意识到小轩也只是要一个游伴而已，所以卸下防备和他聊天，两个人渐渐由紧张的关系变成了不打不相识的朋友。

冬天的熊猫们反而都爱呆在户外，大的成天吃喝睡，小的滚来滚去地打闹，看得两个少年人开心极了，园区很大，里面还放养着孔雀和小熊猫，肯尼和小轩互相拍了很多照片留念。

走着走着，小轩发现了礼品店，马上拉着肯尼进去。

肯尼百无聊赖地站在一边等，小轩对所有的东西都感兴趣，各种打量，忽然，他惊喜地看见了什么。

“这个好可爱！”小轩把一顶帽子戴到肯尼头上，然后拉着他到镜子跟前，是一顶熊猫款式的帽子，小轩又给自己系上了配套的黑白针织围脖，在镜子前左看右看，“好配！”

肯尼囧死了，快要脸红，于是他把小轩的围脖脱下来给自己系上，然后把熊猫帽套到小轩头上，“小孩子才和熊猫帽比较配。”

小轩被他不经意的亲昵举动弄得有点小鹿乱撞，他低着头装作摆弄他的围脖，这时店主说：“先生，看好了就来这边付款吧。”

肯尼发现店主直勾勾地看着他，他回望一下小轩，小轩报以天真单纯的笑容，于是肯尼翻了个白眼认命买单。

（6）

接下来几天，肯尼陪着小轩去了他计划好的地方，同吃同住，游遍芳丛，一个人的旅费两个人花，能去的地方少了一半，但小轩玩得开心尽兴，肯尼也总算可以心安理得，最后他们剩下的钱只够买一张卧铺和硬座回广州，但下铺总算很宽敞，足够他们两个人并排坐在床上聊天看星星。

他们买了花生啤酒聊到深夜，火车正经过一片森林，皎皎月光投进车厢里，肯尼好看的侧脸笼罩了一层银光，小轩看得痴了，在酒精的作用下，他越靠越近，嘴唇轻轻地贴到了肯尼的嘴角上。

肯尼心中一动，他微微侧过头就感觉到少年的鼻息，他无法拒绝这个纯洁的吻，他轻轻含住少年柔软的嘴唇，鼻尖蹭到他嘴唇上的绒毛，一下一下地吻他，吸取他甜甜的津液，但他没有继续下去，而是在少年头上印了个吻，然后把他搂到了怀里，少年在他怀里轻轻地啜泣，肯尼不知道的是，这是他的初吻，也是他第一次萌动了感情，对象却是一个再难和他有交集的人，所以内心蔓延着无法抑制地难过。

列车终于停靠到了终点，在火车站外，他们拥抱了最后一次。小轩看着肯尼转身离开的背影，内心空落落的一片，肯尼告别的时候连“书信联系”这种客气话都没说，他手里紧紧地攒着一张纸条，是他偷偷抄下了他回乡证上的住址，但此时此刻他觉得自己很傻。

（7）

小轩把他们游玩的照片都冲洗了出来，往那个不知道是不是真实的地方寄过去，寄完照片又寄信，讲他的学习生活，讲他爱上了古董，讲他开始写歌词，尽管石沉大海，但是他心里满满的感情只有唯一一个出口。他在看电视上的美国电影的时候常常羡慕人家有电话，电话真好啊，那就可以听到他的声音，问问他近来还好么。每当夜深人静的时候，他把那叠照片，那几个铜钱，那张收据，那顶熊猫帽子，拿出来反反复复地摩挲，回忆着短短几天相处的一幕幕，和那个月光下浅浅的吻。

冬去春来，光秃秃的树桠上又长出了新芽，烟雾笼罩羊城，广州的春天总是乍暖还寒，走在放学路上的小轩裹紧了一下棉袄。从那以后，他习惯了绕一段远路回家，就是为了每天经过邮政站。

“李阿姨，有我的信吗？”

“没见着。”

“好的，阿姨辛苦了。” 如往常一样，他笑笑地和工作人员道别。

他走出了几步路，听到了叮铃叮铃的单车响铃声，骑车的陈大爷喊住他：“小张小张，先等等！”

陈大爷也是邮政站的，他负责送信，这个时候应该是有一批新的信从外地过来了。小轩浑身颤抖，登时情绪翻涌，一个字也说不出来。他接过了陈大爷递给他的信。

看着信封上面已经深刻印在他脑海里面的落款字迹，终于泪流满面。

完


End file.
